My Obsession
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. KakuHida AU Oneshot.


**Title: **My Obsession  
><strong>Author:<strong> homesweethomicide13  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KakuHida (AU)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Profanity, some violence, implied gore, subtly implied necrophilia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. KakuHida AU Oneshot.

**My Obsession**

He advanced on the young man, fingers flexing around the handle of the blade he carried. He took his time, each step measured and controlled. The warehouse he'd chosen had been empty for years, lying dormant and unused. He'd planned everything, down to the tiniest detail. He was an expert. He'd done this enough times now. The blade felt weightless in his hand, a fond companion. The man in front of him wasn't running. He didn't seem scared.

He hadn't been part of the plan. At least, not yet.

Kakuzu had originally come here to kill someone else. He'd tracked the man down, lured him to the warehouse, intending to drag out his death as long as possible. But the idiot hadn't come alone – or rather, he had, but someone had followed. Kakuzu had only just started the torture he'd had planned when a noise from outside had disturbed him. He'd had to kill the bastard quickly instead, and retreat into the shadows. He'd expected a homeless man, or a security guard doing his rounds in the abandoned industrial estate. What he hadn't expected was his final target.

He'd been working up to him. The men, and the woman, that he'd killed so far had been associates of this man. Friends. Almost like his family. He'd been there to watch this man fall apart with every death.

He didn't remember when the obsession had started. He just remembered seeing this beautiful man – many years ago, when the two of them were still boys – leaving an old building that Kakuzu had known belonged to the Church of Jashin. He'd followed him home that night, hidden in the shadows outside his house. He'd watched him whenever he could since that night. This gorgeous, silver-haired beauty was going to be his, in the only way Kakuzu knew how.

He was going to kill him. Take his heart, and put it in pride of place amongst his collection. His heart was special. Precious. It would be beautiful, just like the man it belonged to.

Only he'd arrived too soon. He wasn't supposed to die just yet. There was still one more man he had to kill – his best friend, the blonde, the one who'd cried harder than all the rest at the redhead's funeral. But he'd come to this warehouse, he'd seen the body of the red-eyed man. He'd tried to phone the police.

Well, that wouldn't do.

He'd have to kill the blonde later. Or maybe it'd be more torture for the blonde if he had to attend another of his friends' funerals. Either way, he was collecting his most precious heart tonight.

"You're the one. You've been killing my friends." His voice was as beautiful as his face. "Why?"

"Oh, Hidan." Kakuzu purred, still advancing on him. "Beautiful Hidan. Isn't it obvious?" He gripped the blade tighter, smiling a little at the thought of it slicing through Hidan's gorgeous, pale flesh. "It's all for you."

"For… for me?" Hidan frowned, confused. "You killed my friends, my only living family… as what, a favour?" Kakuzu's lips twitched up into an eerie smile.

"Now you have nothing left to live for." He said calmly, his voice smooth and even. He twirled the blade between his fingers, eyes focused on Hidan's face. "It will make dying easier for you."

"Let me tell you something, you Jashin-damned psycho!" Hidan yelled, backing away at a greater speed. "I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out for what you've done!"

"Oh… I knew you'd be a fighter." Kakuzu lifted his free hand, pulled at the open collar of his jacket. With a shrug of his shoulders, it slipped free, and he switched the blade to his other hand as he let the jacket fall. He was shirtless beneath it, and in the dim light provided by the many broken windows, Hidan could see the shape and tone of his muscles – his skin marred with scars as black as night, crisscrossing lines of stitches breaking up what would have otherwise been smooth, tan flesh. "I'd hoped you would be. I like it more when my prey puts up a fight."

"Oh, I'll put up a fight. You can fucking bet on that, you fucking freak." Kakuzu took another step forward, and light illuminated one side of his face. Hidan involuntarily gasped in surprise – more of those stitches stretched across his cheek in a gruesome Glasgow Smile, partially hidden by a mane of rich, dark hair that hung wildly to his shoulders. His right eye was in deep shadow, but his left stood out – deep green, swimming in a sea of crimson. If Hidan had run into him in, say, a bar or a club, he knew he'd have hit on him. As it was, he wanted to get as far away from this man as possible. Most of his body was in shadow, but Hidan could smell the blood. Itachi's blood.

"I never expected that pretty mouth of yours to be so… dirty." He grinned now, white teeth just about visible – except they weren't completely white. Hidan actually felt the fires of fear burst into life when he recognised the gleam of crimson splashed across them. "No matter. Soon enough, the only sounds I'll hear from it will be your glorious screams." Hidan backed up even further, desperately trying to spot something he could use to defend himself. His back hit something solid, and he felt cold stone against his palms. As the grin on Kakuzu's face widened, Hidan knew he'd been lured here, against this wall, with no escape. "Oh, my beautiful Hidan… how I have longer for this day."

"Get the fuck away from me." He hissed, forcing his body into an offensive stance, ready for a fight. "I mean it, you Jashin-damned psychopath! I'll snap your neck in seconds!"

"Really, now?" Kakuzu murmured. Hidan snarled, and blinked – and quickly found his personal bubble being viciously penetrated. He lashed out with one arm, but it was caught in an impossibly strong grip. Something snapped as his arm was twisted round, and he screamed out in pain. He kicked out, felt his boot connect with something that felt like bone, and felt a moment of triumph as the man behind him yelped. He swung, ignoring his broken wrist, and managed to land a hit – his fist sharply connecting with Kakuzu's jaw.

Kakuzu growled in a mixture of anger, and lust, and launched his fist into Hidan's stomach, winding him. Hidan bent double, grasping at his stomach, trying to catch his breath – but it felt like he'd just been hit by a damn bus. Now he knew how this guy had managed to take down Kisame. He was freakishly strong. Kakuzu's boot came up, cracked Hidan in the jaw, and sent him flying backwards. He landed hard on his back, the side of his head grazing painfully against a slab of stone. As hot blood trickled down his face, he groaned and tried to sit up. Before he could, a hand wrapped around his throat and a weight landed across his hips.

Kakuzu straddled the smaller man, a manic grin plastered to his face as he caught sight of the blood. As Hidan struggled under him, he bent down, and lapped up the crimson fluid, making a small noise of pleasure as he tasted it. Hidan jerked his head away, but the hand around his throat made it difficult to move too much. There wasn't much pressure being applied, which told him that Kakuzu wasn't intending to strangle him – just keep him in his place.

"Now, beautiful Hidan…" Kakuzu purred, hand sliding up from Hidan's throat to cup one side of his face, thumb stroking over the man's bottom lip. "How about we have some fun?"

"Bite me." Hidan snapped out, trying to free himself again. Kakuzu pinned him down harder with his legs, leant down again until their lips were almost touching.

"Oh, with pleasure." He murmured. "But not just yet, Hidan. I have many, many plans for you. Biting will have to wait." Hidan's eyes widened in fear ever so slightly as Kakuzu lifted the blade, placed it flat against Hidan's cheek. The metal was cool, but slick with blood. "I'm going to take my time with this. I hope you don't mind, but I'd never forgive myself if I rushed things."

"Go to hell, asshole!" Hidan hissed, trying not to move too many of his facial muscles. The blade was already digging into his cheek slightly – not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to remind him that the slightest wrong moment could end up in a matching Glasgow Smile.

"I'll save you a seat, precious Hidan." He slid the blade down, pressed the tip against Hidan's throat. "There's no heaven for men like you. You might think you're safe, you might think that your false god will be your salvation, but you'd be a fool to believe in that bullshit, Hidan." He pulled back, smirked. "There is no god. No heaven, no hell. Your religion is based on fairy tales made up to scare small children into doing what they're told. When you die, that's it. No eternal life. No resurrection. No reincarnation. There is nothing in your future except for decay. Which is a shame, since you have such a beautiful body."

"Shut up." Hidan whispered, attempting to glare at him through his mixed emotions. "Just shut up. Jashin-sama rewards those who are loyal!"

"Jashin-sama doesn't exist. Has never existed." Kakuzu snapped, digging the point of the blade in further. A small bead of blood popped to the surface, and Hidan hissed in pain. "Or if he did, then he died long before the human race gained the power of intelligence. You've been blinded by a bunch of morons. There is no salvation for you. You'll become food for the worms, just like the rest of us." He licked his lips as he stared down at Hidan. "That is, once I let your precious body go."

"You're insane." Hidan growled, trying to struggle again. Kakuzu threw his head back and laughed.

"Really? Tell that to the doctors who cleared me from the hospital." He grinned down at Hidan again. "No, beautiful Hidan. Your priests are the crazy ones in this world. They have no common sense, no brains. They follow a false god blindly." He sliced the blade through Hidan's collarbone, grinned again when Hidan gasped in pain. "This is where you end, Hidan. There is nothing waiting on the other side for you. Once I take your heart, all that will be left is a memory." He paused, laughed again. "Except there's hardly anyone left to remember you now, is there? You'll just fade away, your existence forgotten. No one will care that you're dead."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut UP!" Hidan writhed beneath Kakuzu, trying to shove him off, desperate to get away now. Kakuzu grabbed one of his flailing arms and snapped it at the elbow, tossing it down to crack against the stone floor. As Hidan screamed out in agony, Kakuzu slammed the hilt of the blade against his broken wrist.

"Give in to me, Hidan. Death is all you have left in this world. Give in." He dragged the blade over his chest, carving into his flesh, eyes lighting up at the glorious sight of blood that spilled from the wounds. "Let me take all you have, and more. Forget about this world. You have nothing left. Your life is mine, now."

"Just… just kill me, already." Hidan muttered. "If you're going to do it, get it over with. If not, let me go. You're seriously fucked up, man. I don't even know who the fuck you are."

"I'm your god now, Hidan. I'm your executioner. Worship me, you little shit." Hidan glared viciously at him, and tried to lash out at him – until he remembered that both arms were rendered pretty much useless due to the various broken bones. "Give me your life, Hidan."

"No, thanks. I kinda like it." He growled. Amused, Kakuzu leant forward, pressed his forehead to Hidan's.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this part most of all…"

-x-

Warm, slick blood coated his arms to the elbows. It was splashed across his chest, and spattered over his face. His teeth were stained crimson, and he could still taste it on his tongue. With an eerie smile, he turned his gaze to the man that lay sprawled beneath him, chest carved open, bathed in his own blood. He was still alive, and beautiful violet eyes opened to lock onto his.

He crawled up over him, leant down and licked a smear of blood from Hidan's chin, grinning at him. The silver-haired man had long given up struggling, especially when his strength weakened and it became impossible to do anything but lie there and let it happen. He'd taken his time, mutilating him in just the right way so he wouldn't die too soon. This was his most precious kill.

"You look more beautiful than ever, precious Hidan." He purred, biting at the man's lower lip. "Red is a good colour for you." He shifted, turned his head so his lips were against Hidan's ear. "I want my name to be the last thought in your mind. I want you to die thinking of me." He murmured. "I'm Kakuzu."

_Kakuzu_. Hidan frowned, knowing he'd heard that name somewhere before. He never got to find out where, however, as a moment later Kakuzu was ripping his heart clean from his chest.

Kakuzu held the heart up to the light, grinning wildly as he examined it. Yes, it was definitely as beautiful as he'd imagined it to be. Possibly more so. Setting it aside on top of his jacket, he turned his attention back to Hidan, and licked his lips. He'd never gone this far with the other victims – but of course, they hadn't mattered to him. Hidan was his. His beautiful, precious Hidan.

He lowered himself down, lay side-by-side with Hidan, and reached a hand up, stroking back the bloodstained silver hair. His eyes were still open, and still beautifully violet. Kakuzu leant in and kissed his pale lips, still warm against his own. He looped his arms around the limp body, cradled it against his own.

Hidan had been his, ever since he'd first laid eyes on him. He'd been no one back then, just the quiet boy in the background. Hidan had been in the spotlight, with countless friends and countless more admirers. When Kakuzu had written him a note in his own blood on Valentines Day, it had been lost amongst the hundreds of others he received.

Hidan wouldn't remember. Why would he remember the dark-haired boy who sat on the opposite side of the classroom, dual-coloured eyes focused only on the beautiful silver hair of his obsession? Why would he remember the boy who would follow him home every night, keeping to the shadows, to watch him through his bedroom window? Why would he remember the boy who'd cut the brakes on his boyfriend's car, the boy who'd stood and watched as the car crashed, and the young man inside – the young man who _dared_ to touch _his_ Hidan – perished amongst the flames?

Hidan hadn't even noticed when the freaky teenage boy had been removed from the school, to be placed inside a hospital for the 'mentally unstable'. It had taken him ten years to convince the doctors he was sane. Ten years, thinking only of the boy with the silver hair and violet eyes. Ten years to plan this moment, when he would make Hidan his forever.

As he pressed a tender kiss to Hidan's bloodied forehead, Kakuzu smiled.

"Now you'll be mine forever, won't you, my beautiful Hidan?"


End file.
